fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Newburgh Issue 1
You've Got Time is the first episode of Newburgh, it is to be written by Nathan Plot Blurb= Kyle walks through the halls of Newburgh Free Academy, introducing us to some of the diverse cast. As he heads in to the bathroom, however, trouble follows him as two people arguing follow in after him. When he notices one of them holding a gun and shooting the other one, he unleashes a power he never knew he had - The power to reverse time. |-| Story = Kyle's POV It's just another boring, shitty day. I walk down the corridor, past the ugly, acne-covered teens swirling their tongues in each other's mouths - making sure everyone can see. Disgusting. It's just another boring, shitty day. My name's Kyle, I'm a senior at Newburgh Free Academy. I'm taller than a lot of the other kids here, yet no one seems to ever notice me - unless they want to poke fun at me. It doesn't help that my locker is the on the end, in the corner. Isolated and alone, all by it's self at the other end of the most bustling corridor in the whole of the school. I walk past everyone everyday, but they still don't see me. Maybe it's because I'm new here, or no one remembers me after I left and came back, but someone could at least try and talk to me. The only human contact I ever get is with the girl who's locker is next to mine. Her name's Yue, she has ginger hair and always wears her hat backwards like it's the god-damn nineteen nineties, and she's extremely tomboyish, but she's cool. Yet, as usual, she would still ditch me mid-conversation to go hang out with, well, anyone else, really. I should really try and make friends... Huh, anyway, I have Photography first, I should head there before Lily and posse of ass holes take the good chairs. I never seen this many people in one room before. This corridor really needs to be bigger, so people can actually fucking walk through it without colliding. I always like to look at people when I'm walking down this corridor - creepy, I know - but there's something about the way human beings interact and react with each other in a social setting that I love, I mean, I am a photographer - I look at these kind of things. Like, this girl here. Her purple hair stands out among the crowd, for obvious reasons, yet she just leans against her locker, listening to music, ignoring the world as everyone walks by. How can people ignore such a cool colour of hair... I wish I could pull it off, She's so cool. I think her name's Isabel - she's in my art class. She always just sits up the back with her friends and they all giggle away to themselves. Next to her is the complete opposite - miss. Paranoia herself. Her name's Nadia - she's scared of literally everything. She's determined that she saw a kid with a gun a few days ago and that he might shoot up the school, I think she's crazy. But, hey, maybe it is true. Could you imagine? At least it would be interesting... Speaking of interesting - We could talk about the weird stoner crew. Chris, Zack, Noah and Nathan. Of course they would be lingering about the entrance door - AGAIN. Zack is always smoking pot before class - it's disgusting. Nathan's the only sensible one there, probably because she's actually smart, unlike the other three. She's also transgender, which you think would pretty much put a target on her head saying "BULLY ME", but she takes no one's shit. No one would cross her. And then it happens, every single day this weird kid bumps into me. "I-I'm sorry... Forgive me..." She says, she then lowers her head in embarrassment and walks away, quickly. You'd think for someone with pink and blue hair, she'd be more outgoing. She's extremely weird, but she's nice. Her name's Brooke, Like Nathan and Noah, she's actually also in my photography class - and she's heading the wrong way. She's probably running late. Again. Photography Class "So, The portrait, The portrait began in..." I zone out of the teachers boring lesson almost immediately, I know everything there is about the portrait. It's my expertise. I don't need to listen to this crap. I look around the class room to most of the other kids doing the same. Oh, and I was stuck in the dingy table covered in gum in the corner because Lily and her side-hoes took the better table. Of course, I'm also sitting by myself with that weird Brooke girl. Why wouldn't I be? Nathan is sitting applying make-up, Noah's staring out the window as if there's something so interesting going on out there that he has to stare in awe, and of course Lily is listening, she wants the teachers dick so much, I'm surprised she hasn't already made the pounce. Her side-hoe number one, Kari, Is just sitting rolling paper balls and throwing them at Brooke when the teacher isn't looking and Honey is blatantly bitching about other students on her Iphone to Kari. I'm so fucking bored. I'll just ask to go to the toilet. I raise my hand, and coincidentally, Nathan raises her's at the same time. "Kyle?" The teachers looks directly at me, staring into my soul. "I need to use the restroom..." I look at him, not breaking my stare. "Ugh, just go. One day you might remember to use it BEFORE class. What do you want, Nathan?" I get up to leave the class. What an ass hole. "I need to use the toilet also." Nathan says in a strong, demanding tone. "You can wait till he comes back." Just as I'm about to leave the room, Nathan gets up and just walks out of the class room. I hold the door open for her but she pays no attention to me. Your welcome, bitch. "YOU GET BACK HERE NATHAN ANDERSON!" the teacher begins to scream down the corridor at her. She doesn't pay the slightest bit of attention to him as she heads to the girl's bathroom. As rude as she was, It was quite fucking funny. I don't even know why I'm going to the toilets - I don't even need to use them. Restrooms I push open the swing door to the restroom and walk up to the first mirror. It's dirty and covered in dirt and grime - disgusting. I turn on the faucet and splash water over my face - in hopes to wake myself up. It's only 9:30 AM and I'm falling asleep. Then, A poster catches my attention. It's in the corner, behind the last stall, next to a condom dispenser and a fire alarm. It's for the 'Glee Club'. How fucking stupid, The only reason this school has a Glee club is because of the TV show. Suddenly, to my surprise, someone walks in. He begins to pace around, talking to himself like he's crazy and something tells me to stay hidden in the corner. He was a little bit taller than me, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a little bit of muscle. He wore a dark blue and white varsity jacker over a light blue shirt and some tan trousers. He kept saying to himself; "Keep it together, Kyler. It's cool, you're cool. You could buy this school - You basically own most of it. You could do whatever you wanted to it." He seemed crazy. Then someone else walked in. A girl? What the hell is a girl doing in the guys bathroom? She begins to look in all the stalls. She has short, red-dyed hair and wears some red lip stick along with her punk-rock-esque clothing. She looks fucking bad-ass. "Right, listen up. We have serious business to talk." She gets to the third stall out of four, before turning to face Kyler. "I know about your families drug farm, so you can pay up to keep me quiet, or you can rot in jail. You're choice." Kyler turns to face her, looking more than pissed off. He looked crazy. The girl was about 5'10 compared to his 6'1 in height. So she wasn't much smaller, nor was she scared in the slightest. "Listen here, skank. You don't fucking boss me, this is MY SCHOOL. LITERALLY. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO ?!" He pulls a gun out of the back of his jeans, and points it directly at her. "Whoa... dude, what the fuck man. Don't point that thing at me." She begins to back up. "Maybe this would shut your fucking mouth, huh? WILL IT?!" He begins to shout at her, as he closes in, pressing the barrel of the gun against her chest. "Dude, please, don't, DON--" Just as she said that, he presses the trigger, releasing a bullet directly into her lungs, as she collapses to the floor. What the hell was I thinking? I could have done something. I should have done something. And just as those thoughts come through my head. A strange thing happens. Time freezes for a moment, then begins to rewind, and I'm back in my photography class. Photography Class What the fuck just happened? Was I dreaming? If everything goes the same way as last time, I'll KNOW I wasn't dreaming. So, first of all, the teacher begins class. "So, The portrait, The portrait began in..." holy shit, then Nathan starts to apply make-up as Noah looks out of the window. I stare intently at Nathan as she reaches into her bag, pulling out a smaller make-up bag, and Noah turns his head to look out of the window. Shit. Then Kari rolls a paper ball and throws it at Brooke as Honey starts to text Kari. Just like last time. So, If I'm correct - Then I actually REVERSED time. Which means... SHIT. I quickly raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom, and yet again the same thing happens, except this time I don't hold the door open for Nathan. Nathan just gets up and leaves and heads to the girl's bathroom, like last time, as I head into the boy's. Restrooms I splash my face with water and go look at the Glee Club poster. And that's when he walks in, in all his glory, talking to himself, looking at himself in the mirror. Being a dick. Then the girl walks in and shouts at him, and just like last time, he pulls out a gun. I immediately turn around to the fire alarm and smash the glass, pressing the button on the inside. It distracts him for a moment, as she kicks him in the balls. Ouch. "Don't ever come near me again, ass hole." She says before running off. Kyler scrambles on the ground for his gun. "This just isn't my day, is it?" He says to himself before he runs off, and I follow after - leaving the school. There is a fire, after all. When I leave the bathroom, I notice Nathan leave the girl's one at the same time. She has one of her eyes covered by her hair, but she's cute. Kind of average-looking and very baby faced, however. She glances at me, before ignoring me as usual and heading out the front door. Courtyard She sees Chris and Zack and heads over to them as I stand on my on outside, next to the steps. Waiting to be let back in, as I ponder over whether I should report the gun or not. Maybe it would cause more trouble - Kyler's family owns the school anyway. And most of this place, actually. I should probably ignore it for now, I mean, I have more things on my mind anyway... |-|